


somebody to lean on.

by CMQ31



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97z share clothes, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, hao and seok showering mingyu with love, minwon is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: To Mingyu, today wasn't a good day.





	somebody to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i wrote this around hao's bday but never rlly bothered to post it.
> 
> anyways i fucking love 97z friendship and sorry for my mistakes i didnt get to edit this :( 
> 
> title is from lean on me - bill withers

To Mingyu, today wasn’t a good day.

 

It wasn’t particularly the worst, but it was far from good. Sure, there were times where he finds himself laughing at Wonwoo’s dry jokes or Soonyoung’s random outbursts, but besides that, Mingyu wanted to do nothing other than crawl back home and cry his heart out under the covers.

 

The college entrance exam was by far the most mentally challenging to Mingyu. He remembers waking up with a feeling of dread and walking out of his house with an uneasy stomach. Arriving at the building was much worst, Mingyu was shaking the whole time he was there.

 

After what felt like several years, it was all over and Mingyu left the exam room with an empty feeling and a sharp pain in his head.

 

Perhaps he did as best as he could, but that didn’t mean he was any better than the other exam takers. After all, the other exam takers weren’t the one almost pissing themselves in the midst of the test.

 

Mingyu’s steps grew sluggish the further he walks away from his worst nightmare and closer home. Usually, Mingyu felt relief whenever he comes home, but this time, it was replaced by an unfamiliar numb feeling that he wasn’t sure why it was there from the beginning. The exam’s been done and there’s no changing it, all that Mingyu could do was pray. But no, he felt like he should be running back into the building and retake it or travel back in time to whip himself up even more to prepare for the exams.

 

He should’ve done better. He should’ve worked harder. It was his fault that he overestimated himself. Perhaps his best friends, Minghao and Seokmin, were wrong about him being ready for the test. Minghao has always had the best grades out of the three of them thus why he wasn’t that worried about the CSAT, even Seokmin, whose grades are usually a bit lower than the other two, didn’t seem too nervous about it either.

 

Opening the wooden door to his home, Mingyu was greeted by his two best friends.

 

Minghao was drowning in a large long-sleeved white shirt and his specs were perched by his nose, while Seokmin was adorned in a large sweater and shorts, smiling warmly at the tallest of the three.

 

“Hey, what took you so long?”

 

_‘I was busy crying next to a vending machine outside of the exam building after it was over, thank you very much.’_

“I was talking to Wonwoo.”

 

However, Minghao and Seokmin weren’t stupid. They saw through Mingyu’s fake reassuring smile. The taller was definitely hiding something and it was not okay.

 

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” Minghao gently pulls the elder into house. Mingyu absent-mindedly takes off his shoes before following his two friends like a drone; void of emotion and eyes looking distant.

 

The taller shrugs at Minghao’s question.

 

“No. Not really,” he gently pushes Minghao’s hand off his, “just tired.”

 

Mingyu was basically giving off a signal that he wants to be left alone. As much as they wanted to respect Mingyu’s current whims, it would be worse if they left him alone to fall apart, whatever was bothering him.

 

Seokmin’s hand went to stroke the back of Mingyu’s neck. The taller gave him a pleading look, but Seokmin didn’t see it that way.

 

“Are you okay, Gyu?”

 

His ‘pleading look’ was apparently just Mingyu trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. With Seokmin’s words, Mingyu, unsurprisingly, finally breaks and lets the tears fall.

 

Seokmin saw it coming and immediately pulled Mingyu down to embrace him, his hand pats his back soothingly. Despite feeling immense pity for his friend, Seokmin didn’t say anything as he lets his best friend cry hard into his shoulder.

 

Minghao stood in front of them watching the scene unfold. Initially, he was unsure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this, but Seokmin finally turns to look at him, gesturing Minghao to come close.

 

“Prepare the couch, I think it’s going to be a long night.”

 

Minghao knew what Seokmin meant and smiles. He went to Mingyu’s bedroom and grabbed all the pillows on his bed, plus the thick duvet, and brought them all into the living room. He also sets up the couch and transforms it into a sofa-bed, while Seokmin guided Mingyu to sit down on the sofa-bed.

 

Minghao climbed on the sofa as well, sandwhiching Mingyu between the two shorter males.

 

“You okay, baby?” the nicknames ‘babe’, ‘sweetheart’, or ‘baby’ were supposedly to only be used in a sarcastic manner, but recently, the three find themselves calling each other with such pet names in a less sarcastic manner and more adoringly. Eventually, they figured it was fine to normalize that despite the judging gazes they earned for that.

 

Seokmin felt Mingyu shake his head on his shoulder. The taller tilts his head up a little and Seokmin’s heart broke seeing the state of Mingyu’s face then.

 

“S-Seokkie, I-“ Mingyu suddenly lost his voice and was unable to say anything further. Seokmin shushes him and ruffles his hair with one hand, while Minghao spooned the taller from behind, hiding his face between his shoulder blades.

 

“It’s alright, Gyu. Just let it all out,” Minghao coos, voice sounding muffled.

 

Once again, Mingyu breaks.

 

After a whole hour of staying in the same position, Mingyu finally signals the other two that he can finally stop crying.

 

Seokmin was rubbing circles on Mingyu’s back while Minghao moves up to press his cheek against Mingyu’s hair.

 

“Can you talk now?” Seokmin’s soft voice spoke into Mingyu’s ear. The taller nods.

 

“I-I feel like I fucked up so bad,” Mingyu whimpers, “the exams…oh God, I don’t know where to fucking start-“ Mingyu sounded like that he was going to hyperventilate at any moment.

 

Minghao lightly hits the back of Mingyu’s head with the tip of his fingers, which prompted the elder to stop talking and breathe. He continues to play with the taller male’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Breathe, Gyu,” Minghao says to him, worry lacing his voice. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but…is there anything we can do for you to feel more relaxed? I don’t want you ending up in an even worse panic attack-“

 

“Just hold me, please,” Mingyu cuts him off, to which Seokmin and Minghao smile at, “and uh, let me hold you both too, please.” Mingyu slightly arises from his position, he was able to breathe normally now and despite his puffy eyes, tears stopped coming out of them. He outstretches his arms to both sides and pulls his smaller best friends to his side, his heart fluttering at the warm smile they gave him.

 

Mingyu nearly grins when Seokmin kisses his cheek.

 

“Don’t cry, yeah? Or I’ll kiss you on your lips!” Seokmin threatens jokingly. Mingyu giggles.

 

“I’m not sure Wonwoo-hyung would appreciate that,” he replies.

 

He turns to his other side to see a quiet-looking Minghao. The other had barely said anything after Mingyu changed their positions. His smile grew wider as Mingyu leaned in to kiss Minghao’s cute round nose.

 

Minghao was taken aback by the action and looked up at his best friend with wide eyes. He definitely loved nose kisses, be it from friends or his romantic partners.

 

Seokmin frowns. “Hey, how come I didn’t get a kiss?”

 

Mingyu grins slightly, showing off his canine teeth. He leans in to peck Seokmin’s cheek as well, right where his mole was located.

 

“Your mole is cute,” he says to Seokmin, and he turns to Minghao, “and your nose is cute.”

 

Minghao sighs at the compliment he’s heard a lot of times from his best friends. He tilts his head up to kiss Mingyu’s forehead.

 

Seokmin smiles at the sight and snuggles closer to his best friends, outstretching his arm so he could reach Minghao on the other side of Mingyu’s body, his cheek now pressing against Mingyu’s chest, Minghao complies and did the same thing.

 

It was after a moment of silence, which Mingyu thoroughly enjoyed as it drove him out from the verge of another panic attack, was when Mingyu noticed something particularly odd about his friends.

 

“Seok.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is that my sweater?”

 

“Maybe,” he replies cheekily. Mingyu furrows his brows and turns to Minghao.

 

“And is that my shirt you’re wearing.”

 

Minghao flushes but smirks up to the taller boy.

 

“It was on the floor all by itself. Sorry, Gyu, finders keepers!”

 

Mingyu sighs and ruffles Minghao’s hair roughly, which drove an adorable giggle out of the boy. By then, Seokmin had already fallen asleep with his head still on Mingyu’s chest. Minghao shifts closer to his two friends and his eyes soon flutters shut after a small ‘i’m sleepy’.

 

Mingyu falls asleep soon after, arms still enveloping his two best friends in the warmth of his body, a wide smile still adorning his face even during sleep.

 

To Mingyu, today ended pretty well for him.

 


End file.
